


Untitled

by AiraSilver



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraSilver/pseuds/AiraSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's old and I can't think of a title but I do like this work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

She ran. No one was following her, was after her but still she ran. Something had scared her enough to leave everything and everyone behind. The woman had dropped her things, her phone included, before racing off.

No one came after her, followed her. No one could find her. She used only cash, cash she stole. She didn’t want to steal but she had to, to live. When she couldn’t steal she did what she could to get money. Oh, she never sold her body, that was the one thing she refused, but she danced, did any work that she could. She hated having to do anything for money but she did it anyways.

When she finally did stop, the woman across the world from where she had started out. In a country she didn’t know anything of, didn’t know the language, she found herself. She was scared but not enough to go back home, at least not yet. So taking a deep breath, she straightened up and moved forward into her future.

 

Four years passed. She made a life in the country. While she kept her first name, her last had changed. She married and had given birth to her son. Now she was pregnant, this time she and her husband and his family were hoping for a girl. A little girl to be just like his wife, her husband had claimed with a smile. She had blushed and lightly hit him. Her son had touched his mother’s stomach and told the baby to ignore their parents, they were always like that.

His parents had laughed but stopped. When she gave birth it was to a little girl. Her husband kissed her deeply while their three year old son held his sister with his grandmother’s help. One look into his sister’s eyes and he promised to protect her for the rest of their lives. His parents watched with smiles as the siblings bonded that day. The bond would last for the rest of their days.

 

Three years to the day her daughter was born she went home. She wasn’t alone though, her family went with her. Not just immediate family but her whole family, cousins, aunts, uncles, and grandparents. The family, after learning she was going back, refused to let her go by herself.

When she stepped onto her home country soil, her daughter was in her arms. Her son was walking beside her husband with the rest of the family behind them. The large family moved from the airport into the city.

In the city she came to her old home. With a deep breath she walked inside. No one else except her husband followed, the others all waited outside. When the couple came out hours later, they didn’t say a word about what went on inside. She had tear tracks running down her face, eyes were red and puffy but no one commented.

Her mother-in-law took charge. The crowd left the house and moved to a hotel. For two days the family sight seed before going back home. Though no one ever spoke of it, everyone knew that no one would be back. Especially her if her husband had anything to say about it. She had been hurt enough, she didn’t ever want to hurt anymore.


End file.
